


The Day the Magic Went Away

by Beren_Laerdir



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beren_Laerdir/pseuds/Beren_Laerdir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fan poem in alternating couplets (or, at least, i think that is the correct term) about the day sauron bit the dust.</p><p>got a soundcloud recording if y'all are interested: http://soundcloud.com/laerdir/lotr-poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the Magic Went Away

A day of doom  
where fates unbound  
in Mordor's gloom  
in fires profound  
did twist and wreathe  
from Sauron's ire  
final reprieve  
and foul desire  
to dominate;  
eternal rule  
and propagate  
A vision cruel

The Halflings small  
though backs were bent  
were no-ones thrall  
they hidden went  
through slag and smoke  
where shadows lie  
as hidden folks  
though hope might die  
through Mordor's vale  
all full of gloom  
set to avail  
amidst light's tomb

To mountain came  
still far to climb  
their final aim  
before the time  
to kill the ring  
so up they ran  
in fire to fling  
heedless of plan  
to avoid sight  
of evil eyes  
by day or night  
Of tricksy spies

The ledge at last  
the place of hate  
they ran to fast  
oppressive fate  
did at the last  
"the ring is mine!!"  
betray their past  
the gold did shine  
again hope died  
amidst the flame  
for kindled pride  
of evil fame

The sneaking one  
ring-bearer's back  
then pounced upon  
one last attack  
to claim his prize  
in fire he fell  
down to demise  
there at the knell  
where Sauron's might  
availed him naught  
and all his spite  
the ring unwrought

That was the day  
the elvish heart  
it went away  
like Valar's art  
to mould the hills  
in forms profound  
and tumbling spills  
of sea unbound  
so cold and sere  
the world became  
its joy and fear  
now mans domain.


End file.
